food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lion's Head
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Mandarin Squirrel Fish |pairs2 = |paired1 = Mapo Tofu |paired2 = |fa1 = Ghostern |fa2 = Orochi |recipe = Steamed Crab |food type = Dish |birthplace = China |birth year = 6th-7th century BC |cn name = 狮子头 |personality = Enthusiastic & lively |height = 160cm (CN: 152cm) |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Saiga Mitsuki |cvcn = Se Gamao (涩尕猫) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = If you're having a celebration, I can make you the very biggest lantern for it! |bio = Known as "little mister sunshine", Lion's Head is as lively as a lion, infecting everyone around him with his cheerfulness. As a craftsman, his bold vision and attention to detail allow him to make marvelous lanterns. |food introduction = Lion's Head, whose original name was reportedly "Sunflower Slashes Meat", is a pork meatball dish that is said to date back to the Sui Dynasty. In ancient poems, eating Lion's Head is a joy that even rivals "soaring with immortals on a crane's back". Both lovely to look at and to taste, it is a name that has lived on through the ages due to its wide popularity. |acquire = *Events |events = *New Year Temple Fair *Grand Dress-Up *Stroke of Luck *Poetic Memory |power = 1506 |atk = 24 |def = 30 |hp = 562 |crit = 371 |critdmg = 603 |atkspd = 999 |normaltitle = Rampage |normal = Lion's Head charges up and rushes forward, dealing 100% Atk damage to the nearest enemy plus 88 extra damage, while making himself invincible for 3 seconds, and decreasing the damage caused by all enemies' normal attacks by 10% for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Uncaged Lion |energy = Lion's Head casts a golden light, leaps and attacks, dealing 100% Atk damage to the nearest enemy plus 325 extra damage, also healing himself by 215 HP and restoring 25 HP for his next 3 normal attacks. |linktitle = Super Uncaged Lion |link = Lion's Head casts a golden light, leaps and attacks, dealing 120% Atk damage to the nearest enemy plus 390 extra damage, also healing himself by 258 HP and restoring 31 HP for his next 3 normal attacks. |pair = Mandarin Squirrel Fish |name = |contract = Wow! This place looks really neat! Master Attendant, let's go guess lantern riddles! |login = Master Attendant, look! It's a lantern I made for you! Really cute, huh? |arena = Don't... don't laugh! It's so slippery, even lions lose their footing! |skill = This lion is uncaged! |ascend = Ow~ Ow-ow~ Is this what "I've gotten stronger" means? |fatigue = Mm... I'm fine. Just need to sleep it off. |recovering = I'm well-rested. Is there something you need me to do? |attack = Let's head out! |ko = I'm... okay... don't worry. |notice = Food's ready! Are we having a feast? |idle1 = Tangyuan seems pretty downhearted lately... I'll make a rabbit lantern to make her feel better. |idle2 = That rascal Mandarin Squirrel Fish used the luck fish lantern I made her to actually go fishing. Good thing I anticipated that and made it waterproof~ |idle3 = If Buddha's Temptation could be a little nicer, everyone would be friendlier to him. |interaction1 = Hahaha! That tickles, Master! You like poking at my ticklish spots just like Tangyuan! Hahaha! |interaction2 = Master, you want a lantern that can move too? That's easy, just leave it to me! |interaction3 = Don't pinch... don't pinch my face, Master Attendant! |pledge = Master Attendant, you've always taken good care of me. I always wanna stay by your side! Master, what kind of lantern do you want? I'll make it and let its glow warm your heart! |intimacy1 = If it's your wish, then there's nothing I can't do. With lanterns, or anything! |intimacy2 = Master Attendant, let's grow a patch of sunflowers! They'll be just like me, always growing closer to you! |intimacy3 = "We'll always be together inside this building"... Oh, I know this riddle. The answer's "u and i"! Huh? That's not a riddle? |victory = This time I'll give myself a little reward~ |defeat = Alright! Alright! Just give me one more shot. |feeding = Wow, this is so beautifully-made. I will really cherish it~ |skin = Lion Dance Spring |skin quote = A mighty lion falling from the sky--Huh? I'm talking about me! Not the lantern! |skin acquire = Grand Dress-Up, Stroke of Luck. |notes = *Lion's Head's Lion Dance Spring skin is related to the Lantern Festival, held on the 15th day of the 1st month of the traditional Chinese calendar, and corresponding to February or early March of the Gregorian calendar. The Lantern Festival marks the final day of the traditional Chinese New Year celebrations. *Another Food Soul related to this festival is Tangyuan. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}